


Trade Mistakes

by ignorantlove



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Klaus Hargreeves, Character Death, Character Study, Episode Fix-it, Good Sibling Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Levitation, Luther is an ass, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Mentions of drugs, Powerful Klaus Hargreeves, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Telekinesis, Telekinetic Klaus Hargreeves, his siblings did not pass the vibe check, klaus get's his comic powers, takes place right after episode 7/during 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignorantlove/pseuds/ignorantlove
Summary: Right after dying in the club, Klaus feels different. The ghosts aren't as loud and Ben keeps telling him that there is 'something' going on. He has a bad feeling and is worried about his siblings.or, the story where Klaus accidentally saves the world because he's a good person overall.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 75
Kudos: 1934
Collections: Finished faves





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This takes place right after episode 7 and Luther leaves Klaus after he dies ;) 
> 
> I had written this forever ago, but I just never edited it so here is the final product lmao.
> 
> There is also some exchanges in this that were in the show, but dw i changed it up a bit.

Klaus had his arms wrapped around his body, shivering despite having sweat run down his chest and his back. He wanted to go home a take the longest bath in the history of baths. His hair felt wet, and he already knew that it was drenched in blood from the fatal hit to the head. 

Ben kept stealing glances at Klaus as they were walking down the alleyway, small lights illuminating the way. He felt guilty for forcing Klaus to go after Luther, and Ben didn’t dare ask Klaus what happened after he fell. The silence was uncomfortable, and it stayed like that until they reached the mansion.

Klaus was clinging to the railing as he was walking up the steps to his room, almost falling on multiple occasions. 

“Maybe you should tell someone Klaus,” Ben suggested.

Klaus shook his head lightly. “Nah 'm fine, just peachy. I just need to get a bath to wash the blood out my hair”. His words slurred together.

“What happened back there?” Ben asked, hesitantly.

Klaus let out a little laugh. “Well, Bennyboy, I met God! And then I talked to Dad, turns out the old bastard offed himself!”

Ben pursed his lips together, unsure what he should say. He decided to ask about Reginald before Klaus lost his train of thought. “Why would he do that?” 

“He knew about the apocalypse. Ima have to tell everyone tomorrow, I want to bathe and go to bed.” Klaus slurred, rubbing his eyes.

Arriving to his room, Klaus grabbed a towel and a new pair of clothes before going to the bathroom. Peeling off his leather pants and his excessively colorful tank top, he turned the water nozzle to warm and let the tub fill up. He slowly lowered himself into the bath. The ghosts were surprisingly not as loud as they were earlier, and he laughed at the thought that the rave might have scared them off. 

After washing out his hair multiple times, he got out of the bath and put on the new clothes. He retreated to his bedroom and curled into the blankets. He went to sleep and for the first time in forever, it was uninterrupted.

The next morning Klaus woke up surprisingly energized and early. His once white pillow was now a tinted rust color where his head was lying. He slipped on his tight stitch-up leather pants, along with his tie-dye crop top, complementing it with his cut army jacket. 

He played with his dog tags a bit, he desperately missed Dave and wished he saw him last night when he died. Then he realized he hadn’t seen Luther since last night. He was a bit sad that Luther didn’t even check upon him, but realized that the ape-man was so ridiculously high that he probably didn’t even know that Klaus tried to save him, and meeting his demise in the process. 

Klaus had remembered that he needed to call a family meeting because of last night. He knew that he had a bell stashed away in his room somewhere, and that would pair up just great with Luther’s massive hangover.

Grabbing the bell, he made his way out to the hallway. 

“Wakey, wakey! Eggs and Bakey.” He sang, ringing the bell as loud as he could.

Luther immediately came shuffling out of his room, wearing nothing but his comforter around his waist. Klaus could really see the changes his body went through now, and it looked terrifying.

“Oh, there’s the man. Someone pulled a disappearing act last night.” Klaus said, trying not to sound bitter.

Klaus threw his hands out and plastered on a smile. “What mis-chief did you get into?” 

“What? I didn’t.” Luther stuttered out.

“Oh, no?” Klaus paused. “Maybe I should ask her. Hello.” He waved to the girl lying in his bed. Luther closed the door as fast as he could as she started to wave back. “Oh, come on, don’t be so shy, big guy. You needed it!” He was trying to convince himself. He was not Luther’s responsibility, but it also wasn’t Klaus’ responsibility to go find Luther, either.

“Not a lot of ladies on the moon, I assume. And all that, pressure resting on those big, hairy, shoulders.”

Luther sighed. “Klaus, enough.”

Klaus then had a sudden realization. “Wait. Was this, like...Is this like, your first time?” Klaus' voice was down to a whisper at the last part. Luther shot him a guilty look. “No way!”

Klaus started twirling around. “Whoo! He popped his cherry!”

Luther gulped. “We are not having this discussion.”

Klaus gasped loudly. “Now you’re gonna have to marry her!” 

“Would you keep your voice down?” Luther quickly retorted.

“Hey, you know, I remember my first…Oh, no I don’t.” Klaus replied.

Luther rolled his eyes. “Klaus,” He gritted through his teeth. “What is it?”

“What? Oh, the...Uh, important family business. Meet me downstairs, okay?” Klaus started walking until he turned around. “And, Luther. No dilly-dallying, all right? Chop, chop.”

Arriving at the kitchen, Klaus set out a mug at every chair, including Ben’s while he let the coffee brew. He also pulled out a chair for Ben, which the ghost happily sat in. 

“Why are you setting me out a mug?” Ben asked.

Klaus shrugged, “Because I feel like it,”

He started to pour some coffee, and Luther came down wearing a black hoodie, with the hood up. 

“Here we go, This’ll fix you up.” He said, pouring the coffee in the cup in front of Luther.

He filled up the cup in front of Ben, holding the pot’s lid on with his fingers. He then caught the glimpse of Five coming in with his blue pajamas and yanking the cup away from Luther as he went to go take a sip. Klaus filled up another cup for Luther and placed it in front of him.

As Five took a sip, he made a face. “Jesus. Who do I gotta kill to get a decent cup of coffee?”. The mug was placed on the table in front of him.

“Can we get started?” Luther mumbled, holding his head up with his hand.

“Anyone seen any of the others? Diego? Allison? No? All right, then, this is the closest thing to a quorum that we’re gonna get.” The metal spatula that Klaus was holding hit the table while he was talking.

Klaus took a deep breath. “All right listen up, there’s no easy way to say this so I’m just gonna spit it out…”

Ben crossed his arms. “This is a bad idea", which was then followed up by a “Yeah,”

“I conjured Dad last night.” He blurted out. Both siblings sitting before him looked intrigued.

Luther was the first to speak. “I thought you haven’t been able to conjure anyone in years.”

“Ah, yes, I know, but I’m sober. Ta-da.” Klaus countered with a wave of his hands. “I got clean, yesterday, to talk to someone special, and then ended up having this...conversation with dear old Daddy himself.”

Ben let out a sigh, as Luther shook his head. “Has anyone got some aspirin?” He asked, which Five quickly replied, “Top shelf, next to the crackers.”

Luther started to get up, “Hey, hey, hey. This is serious, guys, all right?” Klaus added. “This is what happened, I swear.”

Five rolled his eyes. “Okay, fine. I’ll play. What did the old man have to say?”

“Well, he gave me the usual lecture about my appearance and my failures in life, yadda, yadda, yadda. Even the afterlife couldn’t soften a hardass like Dad, right? But he did mention something about his murder, or lack thereof, because…” Klaus was about to continue before Ben interrupted, “Wait for it.” 

“Because he killed himself.”

Klaus looked down and both Luther and FIve scoffed. “We don’t have time for your games, Klaus.”

“I’m telling you the truth, Luther! Goddammit, why does no one ever believe me!”

Five asked a follow-up question but Klaus was already angrily fuming. He slammed down the spatula he was holding and walked out of the room. Ben followed quickly after him.

“I just don’t understand, I don’t! They ask me to do something and I go and do it and they don’t believe me!” Klaus ranted to Ben. 

Every step that Klaus took down the hallway, the pictures and objects on the shelves that lined the walls fell.

“Klaus.” Ben started, trying to get his attention.

“Like I get it, I’m a no-good junkie and I always will be one but I am trying, and that asshole thinks I’m lying!”

“Klaus!”

“You know what he doesn’t understand? He doesn’t understand that I’m clean! There is so much great support in this one shithole family, am I right?”

“Klaus!” Ben yelled. 

“What?” He asked, turning to him.

Ben pointed to all of the objects that were lying on the floor that was on the wall before.

Klaus’ mouth widened. “You did that.” Ben finalized. 

“No, that’s impossible. Mom must be redecorating or something.”

As soon as Klaus reached his room, he threw off his jacket and shirt and decided to knit. The yarn kept getting all tangled up in his hands, though. He didn’t know what he was trying to make, but it was an old habit he used to calm down. A sudden bad feeling washed over him, and that definitely couldn’t have been a good thing. 

Diego and Five came in not too long after that. “Get up, we’re going.”

“Where?” Klaus asked.

Five sighed. “To go get Allison and possibly save the world.” 

“Oh, is that all? Great. You two have a lot of fun with that.” 

Diego glared at him. “You’re going.” 

Klaus shook his head. “You can’t make me.”

Diego didn’t hesitate reaching into his belt, pulling out a knife, and aiming for the wall that Klaus sitting up against. Except it didn’t reach there, as soon as the object came close to Klaus, it flung down to the ground and Diego stood there wide-eyed. 

“What the fuck?” Diego asked and Klaus shrugged it off. Ben gave him an ‘I told you so’ look.

“We don’t have time for this! We have to go find Luther and get to Allison!” Five exclaimed. Klaus got up off the bed. He slid on his shirt and stretched, yawning in the process. He put on the closest shoes and followed them out the door. He wondered where Luther even went.

They found Luther in the bar, drunk out of his mind once again. 

“Look.” Klaus pointed out.

“What is with this family and drinking problems,” Diego muttered. 

Klaus walked up to the table Luther was sat at. “Trying a little hair of the dog, are we?” 

“Leave me alone,” Luther wallowed.

Diego took a seat “Give us a minute,” 

“Okay, come on. Maybe they’ll brood each other to death.” Klaus told Five, walking off to the side. Not even moments later Luther got up from his chair at the mention of Allison and started to run slanted out of the building. He quickly got into the backseat of the car, as Five got in the driver's seat, Klaus was in the passenger seat, and Diego was behind Klaus. 

The distance to the cabin where Vanya was staying at was fairly far and would take them four or five hours to get there. Klaus was anxious the whole way, and about two hours into the drive, he was practically bouncing off the walls. Both of his sisters were potentially stuck at a house with a psychotic dickhead.

“Can you go any faster?” He begged.

Five snorted. “No, because if we get caught by the police, I’m a thirteen-year-old driving a car.”

“Five, listen. I have a really bad feeling. We need to get there, and we need to get there fast.” 

“Don’t you think I know this? But there is nothing I can do.” Five responded. 

“Let me drive,” Klaus told him.

Five huffed. “You’ve gotta be out of your goddamn mind if you think I’m going to let you drive.” 

“Then can we step on it, please?” 

“If we get caught it’s your fault.” Five replied, stepping on the gas. 

Five didn’t speed up much, but he was going a bit faster nonetheless. As they got closer to their destination, Klaus’ bad feeling grew immensely.

Luther then spoke up. “Hey, Could you go any faster.”

Five didn’t even look away from the road, just dryly replied. “Ask me again, and I’ll burn you with the cigarette lighter.” Ben, who sat in the middle seat in the back, snorted. 

“Five, burn rubber.” Klaus snapped.

“No.” He said with a roll of his eyes.

“Five, now!” Klaus demanded, his voice loud. As soon as the words left his mouth the car slightly swerved, as Five didn’t have control of the wheel.

“Jesus Five! Are you trying to kill us?” Diego asked.

Five went wide-eyed. “I swear I didn’t do it,” he replied, picking up speed.

Blood started to run from Klaus’ nose, and he wiped it away as he watched the trees out the window. He thought that maybe nobody saw it, but of course Ben did.

“Klaus? What happened to your nose?” He asked, and Klaus shrugged nonchalantly. Ben then realized it was Klaus who swerved the car by accident.

The rest of the car ride was dead silent, except for the occasional beeping of the turn signal.

They finally reached the cabin, and Klaus jumped out of the car before Five could even stop it. Everything around the cabin was moving crazily, crashing together. You could hear what seemed to be arguing coming from inside. His brothers followed right behind him until Luther took the upper hand and went first (because he was, ‘number one’). 

As soon as Luther opened the door, everything seemed to be going in slow motion. Vanya had her violin bow in her hand, slashing it towards Allison. Klaus threw his hands out on instinct, causing the bow to go flying against the wall and the two sisters being knocked down. Klaus fell to the floor as well. 

He was so confused as to what had just happened along with everybody else. Luther ran towards Allison to help her up and Diego and Five ran to Vanya to help her up.

Ben stared at his siblings in disbelief on how they just ignored Klaus. 

“What? How?” Ben gestured wildly at his insensitive siblings.

Klaus sighed. “Don’t worry about it Bennyboy, some people don’t change and that’s okay. All that matters is that they’re all okay.” He said, closing his eyes and meeting darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus wakes up to have a conversation with his siblings. It doesn't go too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I caved. 
> 
> A lot of people were really upset that I deleted the rest of the fic so I rewrote some parts of the second chapter and I'm posting.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Everything looked and felt fuzzy for Klaus as he laid half-conscious in the backseat of the car that had been driven up to the cabin. He tried to blink away the blurriness but had no luck. He could make out silhouettes of people sitting around him, but no faces. There was a prominent metallic smell lingering under his nose, which he knew would have to be dried blood.

A light voice told him to go back to sleep, which was most likely Ben’s. Klaus made a groaning noise in response, trying to stay awake. Tuning over, he was met with darkness once again.

When he awoke once again, Klaus had a massive headache and the blood that he thought would be under his nose was wiped away. Instead of being in a car, he was sprawl out across his bed. He squinted his eyes and things were a bit clearer than before. His room was completely empty, no one was there to accompany him, not even Ben. Rays of the Sun poured in from the cracks of the window casting shadows on the walls. 

Klaus didn’t have a clear memory of what had happened, and it hurt his head way too much to try and think about it. His heart was thumping hard in his chest, and there was some sweat forming on his brow. He gave it the benefit of the doubt that he was having withdraws, but if he was being honest he didn’t feel terrible.

Like yeah, of course. His whole body ached and he was extremely tired, but it was a different feeling than withdrawal. It was too hard for him to think of different possibilities.

Taking a deep breath in, Klaus swung his legs over the side of the bed and attempted to stand up. His legs almost gave out, and he fell back again. He attempted once again, clinging to anything and everything that he could. His knuckles turned white as he grabbed. 

Hobbling into the hallway, he finally reached the stairs. They looked dangerous for his condition, as they were practically two flights of death traps. He cursed himself before slowly going down. Klaus took his time, and it took a lot of concentration to keep himself up, and he used the railing to his advantage.

It probably took him a good 10-15 minutes to climb down the entirety of the stairs. Once he reached the base, he felt confident enough to walk without aid. Walking slowly and swiftly into the living room, he was met with the presence of his siblings. Ben was even there, standing against one of the columns. 

The conversation they were having stopped, as their attention was diverted to Klaus walking in. 

“Oh, good. You’re awake.” Five remarked. He sat on the couch impatiently, nursing a cup of coffee that was most likely spiked with alcohol. 

Luther rolled his eyes. “As I was saying, I think that Vanya should be locked up until further action is taken place.”

“Hold on, wait a second. What did I miss?” Klaus asked, furrowing his eyebrows. He took a seat in between Allison and Diego.

“Apparently, Vanya has powers that Dad was suppressing.” Five replied, and Vanya looked down in embarrassment. 

Klaus hummed in acknowledgment. “I’m not surprised.” He pursed his lips. “So why would we lock her up?” 

Luther looked at him in disbelief. “If Dad hid her powers, it must have been for a good reason. I think we have something in the basement that we can put her into until further notice.”

Diego shook his head. “You are not locking our sister up like a dog, Luther.”

“I agree,” Allison spoke up.

The thought of locking anyone up like that made Klaus shudder. How could Luther be so cruel? To force someone somewhere in isolation for no good reason. It hit too close to home.

The air in the room felt extremely cold, and Klaus was sure he turned a few shades paler. He shuddered and just sighed. 

Ben looked at him in concern. “Klaus, you don’t look so good,”. He gave him a pitiful smile.

Luther huffed. “I guess we can discuss that subject at another time. The next point I would like to bring up in the obvious elephant in the room” The words hung in the air for a moment. “Klaus, your drug problem is getting really out of hand. You couldn’t even last yesterday without blacking out.”

“Huh?” Klaus asked, unsure if he heard him right. 

Luther sighed, “Your drug problem could have caused not only you but for us a great deal of damage last night.”

“But I am clean? I haven’t had anything, no alcohol, no drugs” Klaus replied. He was just really confused. 

“You didn’t pass out from the drugs, you passed out from power overload.” Ben snapped. “Luther’s a dumbass. You literally saved Allison and Vanya last night.”

“Klaus, we all know you aren’t capable of doing that,” Luther told him. 

“Luther’s not wrong. No offense, but it is highly unlikely that you have become sober all of a sudden.” Five told him. Klaus faltered at this comment.

Diego nodded. “You’ve been in and out of rehab for like the last 10 years.”

“B-but I am sober! I told you yesterday I got sober yesterday to talk to someone but I accidentally conjured Dad instead.” He stuttered.

“Wait, you talked to Dad?” Allison asked.

“No, he didn’t because he isn’t clean,” Luther interjected. Klaus stood up. He felt dizzy from the sudden movement but managed to ground himself. Anger started to bubble, and Klaus was ranting before he even knew it.

“You know what? I’m tired of you guys. I’ve gone through so much shit in my entire life and I try to do something good for once, but everyone ignores it. If you had dead people tormenting you all the time then you would do drugs too” Klaus snapped. 

Luther’s mouth gaped open and was trying to find an excuse to defend himself.

Klaus started talking again before Luther could get a word in. “In the last week, I was kidnapped by two time-traveling assassins, You would think at least one person would realize I was gone, but no! Nobody thought to look for Klaus, their no-good brother! I time-traveled by accident all the way to the fucking Vietnam War and served there for 10 months. But none of you care to know that, do you?”

His siblings stayed silent. But Luther tried to speak, “What are you talking-” Luther tried to speak, but Klaus wasn’t done. 

He turned to Luther. “And you! I’m sorry that Dad sent you to the moon for four years, but you really need to stop thinking you’re the best! There are bigger problems than being sent to the fucking moon!

“I tried to be there for you when you were going through a rough patch, but you continuously pushed me around! I then died by saving your ass and I tried to tell you that I finally conjured up Dad, but you didn’t believe me! You think it’s easy being me? You are a narcissistic ass ape who can’t seem to get a handle on himself!” 

Klaus didn’t even wait for a response back from anybody. He turned towards the doorway and stormed out (well, as best as he could). As soon as he left the room, all of the books that were lined up on the bookshelf fell and scattered on to the floor. 

He slowly made his way back up to his bedroom and laid across his bed. He groaned into his pillow that was still stained red. He made a mental note to ask Mom to replace the sheets.

Ben came to Klaus, “I’m sorry for what happened.” His tone was soft and sympathetic. 

“Don’t apologize for our asshole siblings, it’s not your fault.”

Then there was silence. The two didn’t say another word, but it was kind of comforting. Klaus yawned and stretched. He felt disgusting, sweaty, and just dirty overall. 

“I’m going to go get a bath,” Klaus told Ben and grabbed the same towel that he used the other night and a pair of sweatpants that might have been Allison. 

He shuffled his way over to the bathroom and waited for the steam to pile up. Unlike his last bath, this one allowed him for some much-needed thinking time. The headache went away a bit, but it was still there. He lowered himself in after taking off his clothes.

Ben had been right yesterday about him unlocking a new ability but he definitely had no idea what it specifically was and why it was happening now. There were so many different possibilities, and that would take him so long to figure out everything. Hell, he may never find out everything.

He was also curious as to why the ghost had been quiet, it was odd that he could now hear himself think. It has never been this silent, since well, forever. He could still see ghosts, as Ben was still there, but it just didn’t make sense. He added that next onto his list to investigate.

Then, he was reminded of the entire Vanya situation. He always suspected that there was more to her than just being ordinary. Klaus was really happy for her, in a way. Though, it did go against anything that any of them actually knew. He tried to think of what kind of powers she could possess. Oh, the options! He laughed a bit to himself and just smiled. 

Klaus finished his bath, drained and cleaned up the tub, and dried off. He put on his clothes and retreated to his room. He picked up his knitting needles, eager to start again despite continuously getting tangled in the yarn.

Moments later, Klaus was startled when FIve teleported into the room. One of his many lamps fell off of his dresser.

“Christ on a cracker!” Klaus remarked.

“That is exactly what I wanted to talk to you about.” Five stated, pointing at the lamp on the floor.

“Talk about what?” Klaus replied, not even looking at his younger (or older? brother).

Five rolled his eyes, “If my calculations are correct, all variables considered, Vanya isn’t the only one who realized that they had new powers.” 

Klaus looked him in the eye. “I’m sorry, brother dearest, I have no clue what exactly you are talking about.” 

“Oh, but I think you do.” Five said, with that sarcastic smile on his face.

“No really, I don’t. I thought I was just your junkie brother, remember?” Klaus retorted.

Five snorted. “Alright, I get it. You’re upset. However, I do know you have gained a new ability.”

“Pray tell?”

“All of the signs point to it. You are the one who knocked all the paintings and stuff off the wall yesterday, shot down Diego’s knife, you swerved the car, you’re the one who pushed Vanya and Allison, you pushed all the books off the wall, and you just knocked the lamp off of the table. If that isn’t evidence I don’t know what is.”

“So do you know why I can do this all of a sudden?” Klaus asked.

“Well, I have some theories. Vanya found out about her powers because she stopped taking her medicine which stopped her powers. That’s why drugs always stopped the ghost. So if you did get clean as you claimed, then that explains it.”

There was a long pause before Five spoke up again. “You said that you died, right?” Klaus nodded in response. “Well, that could also mean that dying helped to unlock your new power, and could potentially mean that you’re able to come back from the dead. Though, I am not ready to test that theory yet.”

“So what does that mean for me?”

Five shrugged, “Well, the old man always thought you had potential. Maybe he wasn’t wrong after all.”

Klaus sighed and he wished his life was normal for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when the next chapter is coming out, but I hoped you liked it! 1 more week till season 2!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus makes an extremely important discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope y'all enjoyed season 2, I know i did! This story shouldn't contain any spoilers, but I will definitely mark it if it does ;)

Klaus tossed and turned in his restless sleep as images of Dave clouded his mind. Layers of blood were coated on Klaus’ hands in last attempts to save his lover's life. But, at that moment, he didn’t care. The words ‘no’ kept slipping out of his mouth as tears rolled down his eyes. He called for a medic until he couldn’t anymore. The sudden warmth of Dave was replaced by coldness, no different than any other corpse. Klaus watched him die before his eyes again, and again.

He woke up with a gasp, his body flinging upright. Burying his head into his hands, he tried to stop himself from crying. Taking a deep breath and rubbing his eyes, he removed his hands and took in the surroundings around him.

What the fuck?

Everything around him was black and white, similar to how it was when he first died. It was odd, being able to see it a second time. The place didn’t really look like the first time he had seen it. All of the ripe trees from before seemed to be dying, and everything just seemed worn down.

Standing up, he looked at the flowers that had lined the pathway. Each and everyone had wilted away from their prime form. If they did have color, then they would have turned into an ugly brown by now.

He looked down at himself and saw that his skin was still its regular, pale, color. Alright, that was a good sign. 

Then he heard the dreaded sound of a bicycle bell. “Oh good, you’re finally here.” 

Klaus turned around to see ‘God’ (or whoever She was). He immediately panicked as a million thoughts raced through his mind. Subconsciously, he said the first thing that came to his mind. “My time to die yet? Really don’t know why it wasn’t sooner, I was getting really tired of just living, you feel me?”

“What? No, you’re not dead. I’ve been trying to get your attention. Do you know how hard it is to get a hold of you?” She told him.

Klaus rolled his eyes, “I mean, maybe?” 

There was a pregnant pause, and she looked him up and down. “You look a lot better than last time, all things considered.”

Klaus pursed his lips and had to stop another sarcastic comment. “Thanks?”

She sighed, “Look, I know I’m not supposed to be meddling with human affairs and all but I did call you here for a reason. The apocalypse is still on and you and your siblings need to stop it.” 

“Well could you at least, I don’t know, let me know how I’m supposed to go about this,” Klaus responded tiredly. He brought his hand up to his temple, closing his eyes for a brief moment.

She shook her head. “I wish I could but I can’t. I’m not even supposed to be helping you at all.”

“Then why did you call me here to tell me?” Klaus asked.

She sighed. “This world has been built over millions and millions of years, do you really think I want to rebuild it all?” 

“I guess not,” Klaus said with a shrug. “Why does everything here look so different?”

“The environment, it can sense things. It knows that Earth doesn’t have very long.” She explained. 

Klaus didn’t know what to say to that, and he knew that he would have to leave soon. “Alright, yeah. I guess since I’m already here, would I be able to see Dave?”

“I’m afraid not, I’m sorry. But, I’m going to have to send you back now. There isn’t much time left.”

“B-but.” Klaus started to protest.

“Goodbye, Klaus. And I hope I don’t see you again soon, nothing personal.” She responded.

And before he knew it, he seemingly jolted awake once again to find himself back in his bedroom. He could hear a multitude of things falling to the ground. 

Looking around, most of his items were littered across the floor, and there was a shocked Ben leaning up against the door frame. 

“You, were, huh?” He started sputtering.

Klaus raised an eyebrow, “Benerino, spit it out.”

“You raised up like 5 feet off your bed, Klaus! Then all this shit started flying across the room. What happened?”

Taking in a deep breath, Klaus ran his finger through his hair. “I had another meeting with the bitch upstairs. She wanted to tell me that the apocalypse is still a go.”

Ben looked at him funny as if he grew three heads. “When we were having the conversation about Vanya’s powers before you woke up. Five said that he got rid of the missing link of the apocalypse. Apparently, he disposed of Leonard, or Harlod himself.”

Klaus shook his head. “No, no. She specifically told me that it wasn’t over and that we had to act fast.”

“Well then what are you waiting for?” Ben retorted. “You need to go tell them, like now! You do know today is April 1st, right?”

Klaus nodded and got up out of bed a little too fast. Avoiding the objects all over the floor, he flung open his door. He almost ran into Allison. There she stood, a suitcase trailing behind her.

“Allison, hey!”

“Klaus.” She greeted.

He took one look down at her bags. “Uhh, you going somewhere?”

She nodded slowly, almost looking ashamed. “I’m actually about to go to the airport. I’m going home to see Claire. Now that there’s no apocalypse to worry about.”

Klaus' eyes widened. God’s words repeated itself in his mind, telling him that the apocalypse was still on. “I think you should wait.”

“No, I think I should go home and see my daughter.” Her tone was harsh, as she made a disgusted face.

Klaus bit his tongue. “The apocalypse. It’s still going to happen.”

Allison shook her head. “Five told us that it was over.”

“It’s not. I can promise you that it is still very much not over.”

“No offense, Klaus. But you aren’t the most reliable person.” Allison responded. “You are always either high or drunk, or both.”

“I will have you know I’m in the process of being clean, thank you very much.”

“Yeah, alright, okay. I’ll just be on my way out, then. It was nice seeing you, Klaus.” Then, within a blink of an eye, she turned down the hallway and she was gone.

Klaus just stood in disbelief. He understood that he made a lot of mistakes, but why would he attempt to lie in a dire situation like this? 

“That could have gone better,” Ben said from behind Klaus.

“Maybe I should have called a family meeting? Maybe not, considering it just consists of yelling the entire time.”

“We should go find Five,” Ben suggested.

Stretching, Klaus let out a yawn. “Yeah, that would probably be the smart idea.” 

Taking his time down the stairs, still careful not to trip, he looked around. Finally reaching the living room, books were in piles next to the wall. He assumed those were the ones that he had accidentally knocked over.

There was glass all over the floor, lying in shards. “I didn’t do this, did I?” Klaus asked.

“No, I don’t think you did.”

There were lime green margaritas on the counter, glasses half-finished. “Someone had a party.”

“I don’t think Five is here, he must have left.”

Klaus rolled his eyes. “Of course the little bastard leaves when the world is at stake.”

“Are you sure that the apocalypse is still on?” Ben questioned. “It could have just been a dream.”

“No, no. I’m sure. I think I’m sure. Come on, Ben. Now I’m questioning myself.”

Ben shrugged. “Sorry, it’s just we really need to get this taken care of.” 

“Do you know how bad I want a drink right now?”

“You’re lucky I can’t punch you.”

“Maybe we can try and find Diego?” Klaus offered.

“It’s either him or Luther, take your pick.”

The thought of Luther made him cringe. “Diego! Where are you?” Klaus called out.

After a bit of searching, Klaus found Diego in his room (surprise, surprise). 

“Klaus, what is it?” Diego asked.

“The apocalypse is still on and I can’t find Five,” Klas explained.

“Wait, what do you mean?” 

“The apocalypse is going to happen.”

Diego shook his head. “Five said it’s over. Harold Jenkins is dead.”

Klaus opened his mouth but suddenly couldn’t find the words. He was getting slightly frustrated with everyone questioning him and it was just emotionally exhausting. 

The house then shook, not much, but it was noticeable. The three brothers (technically two), had matching faces of confusion. 

“What the hell?” Diego said, grabbing a knife and walking out into the hallway. 

Klaus followed after him, peeping out into the hallway.

The rumbling continued and seemed to be coming from the staircase. Then, after just a few moments, it just dead stopped. 

Ben took the initiative to go see what all of the commotion was, while Klaus and Diego stood up against the wall. 

“Klaus! Klaus” Ben called out, coming back. “It’s Vanya! Luther has Vanya!”

“You’re not making any sense.” Klaus deadpanned.

“Luther locked up Vanya.”

“Oh, for God Sake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but me constantly rewriting it wasn't really going to change it. Please leave feedback in the comments, it's greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Buckle in and get ready for this chapter! I don't wanna give too much away, but there is a lot of mention to drugs in here, so just be aware ;)

“Luther, please let me just ask you this question,” Klaus said, staring at his brother. “How fucking stupid are you?”

It was very unfortunate (but not surprising), that Luther had basically strangled Vanya and locked her up in the basement (that he didn’t even know was there).

It was eerie by itself, but there was a strange hue that reminded him of hospitals. All it lacked was the antiseptic smell. Vanya was in her room thing, banging on the window. He was sure that there were screams, but it was soundproof.

She mouthed the words ‘I’m sorry’ and ‘Please help’, with tears streaming pitifully down her face.

Luther looked at him dumbfounded. “She’s a danger to all of us.”

“The only thing here that is a danger is you, Number One,” Diego replied, eyes switching between him and Vanya.

“But she almost hurt Allison.” Luther defended, pointing towards Vanya.

Klaus huffed, “Yet she didn’t. Look, I don’t know what weird love incest thing you guys got going on, but we don’t have time for this.”

Diego let out a low chuckle, and Luther shook his head. “You can’t take anything seriously, can you?” 

Klaus almost shot another reply back, but his sister kept banging on the glass. She was pleading to be let out, to be set free.

Ben spoke up from behind Klaus. “Come on, you have to try and find a way to get her out!” 

He couldn’t help but be reminded of his own experience being trapped. Him begging his father to let him out, away from the screeching of spirits that could make ears bleed. The blood that accumulated under fingernails after trying to claw his way out of the hellhole. 

So it was fair to say he could sympathize with Vanya. 

“Let her out,” Klaus demanded. “Do you not see that state she is in? She obviously needs our help and you are depriving her of it!”

One of the lightbulbs above them shattered, causing the three of them to jump. Ben let out a sigh. “We really need to work on that when this is all over.”

Luther shook his head. “She’s staying. That’s final.”

“Since when do you get to make all the shots?” Diego retorted.

Luther’s nostrils flared. “Since I am the leader in this family.”

“Well, apparently you’re doing a great job at it!” Klaus snapped, gesturing to Vanya. “Why don’t we ask her what she thinks about it?”

There was a brokenness in Vanya’s eyes that reflected betrayal. It was obvious she was panting, gasping for air as she kept screaming.

It was a look that Klaus would never forget, for the rest of his life.

“You broke her, Luther,” Klaus grunted. “Are you proud of yourself? Because you damaged our sister? Great job, monkey man. You have fully turned into our father. He would be so proud.”

“What would you know? You’re always high. You are a junkie who had never had an ounce of responsibility.”

“You watch your mouth!” Diego yelled, pointing his finger threateningly at Luther.

“Oh, you know it’s true!” 

“Klaus is right! You have turned into Dad. This is exactly what he would do in this situation.” Diego countered.

Klaus was happy Diego wasn’t so narrow-minded. Despite how much shit he gave Klaus, he would always be there by his side. 

“Klaus, she can’t be in there for too much longer. We need to get her out and stop the apocalypse.” Ben advised, which Klaus turned around and looked his dead brother in the eyes.

“Don’t you think I’m trying, Jesus.”

“Who are you talking to?” Luther questioned.

Klaus folded his arms. “If I told you, you wouldn’t believe me.”

“Try me.”

“Ben. I was talking to Ben.” Klaus answered.

Pursing his lips, Luther nodded disappointedly. “So, you are high.”

Blinking slowly, Klaus brushed off the remark. Ben filled the silence in with, “Tell him about the apocalypse.” 

Klaus complied, “We need to hurry. The apocalypse, it’s still on. I don’t know what causes it but we need to prepare.”

Luther snorted, “Why should I believe you?

“Alright, okay. That’s it.” Klaus finalized. He was going to get Vanya out, regardless of what Luther said. He tried to squeeze past him in order to get to the vault, but Luther put his arm out.

“You’re not getting her out.”

“Yes, I am,” Klaus argued. “She is not an animal! Like I keep saying, she needs our help! She is struggling with this new power. We are the only people who can provide her with guidance, which she really needs right about now.” 

Klaus fought against his brother's hold, trying to get past him, but he wouldn’t budge. 

“Luther, let him go,” Diego advised. “You’re going to end up getting someone hurt. Just listen to him for once.” 

Luther didn’t let him go, and the last thing Klaus knew was he was being picked up and carried out of the basement. Most of the light bulbs in the hallway blew, as Klaus struggled against his brother's hold.

______

“I’m done,” Klaus told Ben, rummaging through his room. “I can’t deal with this anymore.”

Ben was leaned up against the wall, a normal stance he did quite often. “What are you looking for?”

“Drugs. I’m looking for drugs.” Klaus answered. “So I can get high because I’m done.” 

Letting out a low sigh, Ben groaned. “Klaus, don’t do this.”

“What do you want me to do? Allison is gone, she’s about to see her daughter, Five has gone missing once again, Luther is being an asshole, Vanya is locked up, and Diego is only listening to me because he feels bad!” He ranted. “The apocalypse is coming, mein Bruder, and no one else is gonna help. So why should I?”

“Because it’s wrong, and you know it is!” Ben retorted. “I have seen you fight your ass off, and you choose now, of all times, to give up?” 

Ripping up one of his stuffed animals, Klaus finally found some drugs tucked away. Pulling them out, a smile formed on his face. “I don’t care, anymore Ben. The whole world is gonna be gone, poof! I don’t give a shit about this family anymore! Or anyone else for that matter.”

“Dave would be so disappointed right now.”

The mention of Dave hit Klaus hard. It only reminded him of his nightmare earlier that morning. Spitefully, Klaus murmured. “I’ve failed him so many other ways, so what’s one more?”

Either Ben didn’t hear him, or just chose not to respond. Klaus ripped open the little baggy holding the pills, his hands shaking a little. 

About to pop them into his mouth, Klaus felt something hit his face, hard.

The pills went flying onto the ground and Klaus brought his hand to his cheek in shock. Ben had a matching expression, looking down at his hands.

“Did you just Patrick Swayze me?” Klaus asked. 

Ben furrowed his eyebrow. “I, uh. I don’t know?” 

Taking a few more minutes to process, the pair were interrupted by the house shaking little by little. Similar to earlier, when Luther strangled Vanya.

“What the hell?” Klaus stood up, ready to investigate before the house shook even more. It was quite violent this time. 

“Do you think it’s Vanya?” wondered Ben.

Klaus shrugged, “I honestly have no clue.” 

The walls started to crumble, as small specks started to litter the floor, before pieces of the ceiling started to fall onto the floor as well, shattering into little pieces.

Diego came running into his room. “Klaus, we gotta go. The house is going to come down.”

Before Klaus had time to respond, Diego yanked his hand and pulled him into the hallway. They did their best to avoid falling debris, as they tried to exit. 

Luther couldn’t be too far behind them, which was a good thing. Klaus may have just been in an argument with him, but he, in no means, wanted him to get injured. It was the last thing they needed right now. 

They had almost been hit in the head several times, Klaus tried to use his developing powers as best as he could to keep them safe. 

Ben stood on guard, letting Klaus know when to hurry or take another direction. It was extremely helpful to have another set of eyes. 

Finally reaching the front door, the last thing Klaus saw while leaving was Pogo’s dead, limp body pinned up on a pair of antlers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may not be completely satisfied with how it turned out, but it's okay. I am really sad with all of the Luther shaming I'm doing, so I may just have to do something about it. I think I know exactly where I want this to go and how I'm going to finish this off. I can't wait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus exerts himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have spent the last 5 hours working on this chapter, so if I missed some parts I apologize. There is a lot of feels here and a lot of quotation from episode 10 but I tried to change it up as I went. Also thank y'all for 11k reads??? That's crazy! Enjoy the chapter.

After escaping the house, their childhood home came crashing down to the ground. Luther had gotten out in time, but their mother and Pogo weren’t so lucky. Diego was on the verge of tears, quickly blinking them away.

Five had reappeared to ask what happened, but they didn’t have too much time to explain. Everything was happening way too fast, and Klaus couldn’t really keep track of what was going on. The only thing he got out of the conversation was that Vanya was the cause of the apocalypse. 

There had been a multitude of helicopters coming their way, and the group of brothers agreed to meet up at the bowling alley. 

So that’s how Klaus ended up sitting at a bowling alley, scanning over a newspaper. Diego was next to him, watching their surroundings. Luther was outside, trying to get a hold of Allison who was hopefully still at the airport. Five sat across from him, clenching his jaw and fiddling with his hands. 

Luther came back in and greeted the group with a sigh. “I got to talk to Allison, she said she will be here as fast as she can. In the meanwhile, we need to think about what our next move will be.”

“We need to find Vanya.” Diego added, “Since she is the cause of the apocalypse.” There was blood running down the side of his face, a little trickle that would disappear if you’d just squint. It was dried now, but Klaus hadn’t noticed it before. All of them had little cuts and bruises, that weren’t too noticeable. They all did have dust and dirt all over and looked like messes. 

“I just think everyone needs to take a moment to prepare.”

Diego furrowed his eyebrows. “Prepare? Prepare for what?” 

“To do whatever it takes to take down Vanya.” Luther murmured.

Five shook his head. “We don’t have time to discuss this. The clock is ticking, quite literally.”

Klaus turned the page to the newspaper, tuning out his siblings’ futile bickering. A picture of Vanya was what caught his attention. She sat in a chair, with her violin in her hand. “Guys,” Klaus started, but nobody paid attention to him. “Guys! I found out where Vanya is. Look!”

They all looked at the newspaper in his hands. “That’s right,” Diego spoke up. “Her concert is tonight.”

A lady in a pale blue shirt came over, interrupting them. “Hello. I hate to intrude, but my manager says if you’re not gonna bowl, you gotta leave.”

Luther looked at her and mindlessly picked up a bowling bowl, he threw it towards the lane and didn’t even watch which alley it hit.

“We have a responsibility to Dad-” Luther started.

Diego shook his head. “To Dad? No, I’ve heard enough about-”

They kept going back and forth, cutting each other off until Five shared his stance on the issue.

Ben sat in one of the free chairs, overlooking them all, just taking in everything. He kept looking at Klaus, giving him small pitiful smiles.

Klaus was so overwhelmed right now, with everything that was going on. A headache formed behind his eyes, and he attempted to rub his temple for relief. He would kill for some aspirin and a nap right about now.

Ben spoke up. “Klaus, offer them some help. You’re gonna have to put in a lot of effort, especially since you’re working with them.”

Agreeing, Klaus opened his mouth. “Hey uh-, maybe I could help?”

Diego, Five, and Luther didn’t say anything. They all sat in uncomfortable silence for a few moments until Luther decided he was gonna see if he could get ahold of Allison and tell her to hurry up. 

As soon as Luther left, a lady came up to the trio accompanied by her son. 

“Excuse me!” She was talking to Five. Klaus thought she looked oddly familiar.

Five turned to look at her and she continued talking. “It’s my son Kenny’s birthday today, and wouldn’t your son be happier playing with kids his own age?” she paused. “Assuming it’s okay with your two dads.”

Klaus rested his head in his hands and looked at her in amusement. Five gave her a timid glare, “I’d rather chew off my own foot”. He stifled a laugh at the remark. 

The lady took that as her cue to leave, taking her son. “Let’s go, Kenny.”

Five scoffed, getting up and walking off. Klaus dismissed it and rubbed his eyes.

Looking up at the board, he saw it was his turn to bowl. Klaus got up and took his turn. The ball felt heavy in his hands, as he threw it. 

Diego laughed a bit. “If I was going to date a man, you’d be the last man I would date.”

Rolling his eyes, Klaus smirked. “You’d be lucky to get me.”

Klaus looked around, to see that Five was gone. “Hey, where’d Five go?”

“He’s gone?” Diego asked. Sighing, he bowed his head. “Of course he disappeared.” 

Luther came back in. “Allison is stuck in traffic. I told her to meet us at the theater Vanya would be playing in.”

“Okay, what are we gonna go from there?” Diego inquired.

“The concert starts in 30 minutes. We will meet at the Icarus Theater.” Luther reiterated.

Diego shook his head, “That’s a location, not a plan. You want to lead us? That’s fine. But we need to be on the same page because right now we are all over the place. Five has disappeared, and Allison is taking her sweet ass time.”

The silence was deafening for a moment. 

“You’re right. We need a plan.” Luther responded, letting out a breath. 

Klaus was surprised to see Luther admit his fault, as it was some kind of rarity. He valued his pride above everything and anyone else. 

Then, everything seemed to go in slow motion. Bullets went firing, ricocheting off different surfaces, dispersing everywhere. Klaus was a moment too late to take cover, but thankfully Ben had tried to pull him down (and it worked!).

“I can’t have you dead just yet.” Ben joked, and Klaus silently thanked him. The shots were extremely loud, and Klaus couldn’t help but to put his hands up to his ears to try and block out the sound. It reminded him so much of Vietnam. 

The siblings took cover under the bowling bowl covers. Klaus mentally cringed as he leaned up against discarded food.

“Who the hell are these guys?” Luther questioned in a hushed tone. There were countless amounts of people storming in, wearing gas masks and holding huge guns.

“Maybe they’re here for Kenny’s birthday!” Klaus answered, trying to make light of the situation. His voice was shaky, as he looked around carefully.

“No, I’m pretty sure they’re here for us!’

Diego got up and threw a knife that hit one of them perfectly in the chest. The lights came to a dim, as the sound system started up. 

Luther started throwing bowling balls, as Diego used up his knives. Klaus saw Kenny’s birthday cake on the counter and took his chances by throwing that. 

Klaus desperately wanted to try out his new powers, but he knew that luck generally wasn’t on his side. 

All he knew is that they needed to get out, and fast.

“They’re blocking the exits!” Klaus supplied, ducking down once again.

Diego looked like he was out of knives. “What’s the plan now, Luther?”

Ben pointed to the lanes. “The bowling lanes, Klaus!”

Luther must have had the same idea because before he even knew it they were all running for their lives.

Klaus ran as fast as he could and made a mental note to maybe take a cardio class in the near future after all of this was over. 

Ben acted as their spotter, helping to lead them all out to safety. As soon as they were a safe enough distance from the bowling alley, the brothers took a break.

Klaus panted. “Five will owe me so much after this.”

Diego grunted in agreement, looking around at their surroundings. 

“Are you out of knives?” Luther asked. 

Diego shook his head and smiled slightly. He unclipped his empty harness and showed he had more. “Always prepared, baby.” 

Luther rolled his eyes, “We gotta go.”

The Icarus Theater wasn’t terribly far, but it was still a long walk. They made it five minutes late to the concert, and the music has started. Allison still hadn’t shown up yet. 

“Klaus, you’re the lookout. Diego and I are going in.” Luther designated.

“Wait, what? The lookout? Really?” Klaus said disappointedly. It, unfortunately, wasn’t the first time that this happened though. He couldn’t blame them, either. 

Klaus was the weak sibling out of them all, he was constantly reminded as a child. His power was useless in almost all their childhood missions, and he was often the designated lookout. He honestly couldn’t understand why he had to even go on missions because of his lack of valuable abilities.

Allison came running in not too long later. “I’m sorry, I know I’m late!” she started. “Traffic was terrible and it was so hard to get a car on such short notice…” She kept droning. “Wait, why are you wearing bowling shoes?”

Klaus rubbed his forehead. “I don’t have time to explain. I don’t know how much Luther told you but you need to go in there because I know those two idiots are going to fuck it up.” Allison didn’t give it a second thought, before entering the concert hall.

Klaus stood up against the walls for a few moments, bored out of his mind. Ignoring Ben’s protest, he went out to the burrito food truck outside and bought himself some well-deserved food. 

Lost in his thoughts, Klaus picked mindlessly at his food making silly comments out loud.

Ben furrowed his eyebrows, “Do you hear gunshots?”

Sighing, Klaus got up to investigate. Taking in the surroundings, he saw a familiar woman limping down the street. “Oh, shit!” 

He hid in front of the food truck. “This is it, mofo! Go time!”

Ben nodded. “What about the gunfire?” 

Klaus didn’t answer, just took to his feet and parted with his burrito. “Come on, man! We’re the damn lookouts!” 

Hopping over the railing in the concert hall, Klaus flailed his arms in an attempt to catch his balance. 

“Guys, it’s Cha-Cha!” He warned.

Luther looked at him in horror. “Klaus! Get down!”

He crouched down, covering his head for safety. Gunshots were being fired at him. Once again, he wished his powers would kick in right about now.

Apparently, Five was back, and he started attacking the assassins who were shooting at them.

Klaus closed his eyes, trying to focus. All he needed to do was help, to help his sibling. 

A warm blue started to illuminate his hands, and before he knew it Ben appeared right in front of him. Ben took the lead and released the Horrors, while his siblings stared in awe. He was see-through, but his outline looked almost sparkly. Ben let out a yell, a weird battle cry of some sort.

The assassins all fell to the ground as the tentacles split them in half and crushed that. The power in his hands was buzzing, and as the final shooter was killed, Klaus recoiled. The blue faded away just as quickly as it appeared. 

Klaus let out a small chuckle, taking in small breaths after exerting an extreme amount of power. “Now, who’s the lookout?”

His siblings didn’t find it as amusing, and he waved it off. 

He could feel his heart beating fast, and the violent violin music Vanya was playing wasn’t making it any better. Her whole suit had turned white, along with her features. The light coming from her was blinding.

It was established that if she had finished the concert, the world would end. There were no if, and, or buts about it. The building was already starting to crumble, similar to the academy. Luther gave out directions to Five, Diego and Klaus to storm at Vanya, Allison shook her head violently. 

“We’re not going to hurt her! She is our sister!” Allison told him. 

Luther shook his head. “There is no time!”

So they charged, and it ultimately failed. Vanya had caught them in energy ropes, sucking out power out of them. It was the worst feeling Klaus had ever felt in his life, and that was saying a lot. 

There was a loud bang and Vanya went falling to the ground, along with her brother. Allison stood behind her, holding a smoking gun. All the energy that had built up in Vanya had been released into the sky. 

Allison caught her, as the four boys went running onto the stage.

Luther was first to ask the dreaded question. “Is she alive?” 

Allison brought her hand up to her sister's neck. “Yeah, yeah she thankfully is.”

They all let out sighs of relief, and Klaus whispered an “Oh, thank God.”

They were finally safe. They could live out the rest of their lives in peace, not having to worry. Maybe they could become a legit family.

“We did it!” Luther smiled. “We saved the world.”

Klaus gave a look up to the sky, and once he saw what he saw the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

He looked even further to make sure. “Guys?”

There was a huge ass moon rock flying towards Earth. “Please don’t tell me what I think it means.”

The siblings cursed, going on about what failures they were. Klaus gripped onto his dog tags for moral support. 

Ben shook his head. “No, this isn’t it. Klaus! You have to do something. God specifically told you that you had to stop it!” 

Klaus started to feel the blue warmth once again in his hands, and an idea had popped into his head. He held his hands up, and a pressure started to build up. 

The huge rock racing towards them started to stop, ever so slightly. Klaus pushed even harder, and it started moving back. 

“What is he doing?” Diego asked.

Five pursed his lips. “I think he’s saving us.” 

The power made its way up Klaus’ arms, covering his veins making weird patterns. He kept pushing as hard as he could, and his whole body was covered in patches of blue. 

He was trying so hard not to give up. He was already weak from summoning Ben from earlier, and Vanya juicing him definitely didn't help

Klaus could feel the tension increase, and he knew he couldn’t handle anymore, so with one last fatal push, the rock was sent off into space, gone from the atmosphere.

His last thought was that he finished, he completed his mission. His family was finally safe. 

Everything turned into slow motion for him, and he let out his final breath before he fell onto the ground in a heap. 

“You did it!” Five remarked, running over to him.

Diego followed closely in suit, leaning over. “I’m so proud of you, bud!”

He nudged Klaus but got no response. “Klaus?” He gave him another nudge. “Come on!” 

Diego's expression changed, turning to a frown. “This isn’t funny!” He shook him.

Five bent down, bringing his hands to check his pulse. “He’s not breathing.” 

Luther came over at that point, concern all over his face. The last bit of blue from Klaus had faded, as he lay unmoving. 

“No, no. He can’t be dead! He just stopped the apocalypse.” Diego retorted, tears building up in the corners of his eyes. 

“Oh my god, he sacrificed himself for us,” Luther mumbled, his eyes wide.

Diego shook his head. “No, no! You bastard! You aren’t supposed to die!”

That night, the world didn’t end. Life went on like normal, but for the Hargreeves, they had lost another one of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh, so hi? Tell me your opinions? Please don't kill me. This isn't over yet. I have another chapter planned out :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luther reflects on his decisions, and there are some unexpected guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has to be my favorite chapter I have written so far. I really hope you enjoy it as much as I loved writing it. I hadn't planned on updating so soon, but it kind of just flowed.

A week after the supposed apocalypse, the Hargreeves were getting ready. Staying in one of their father’s other properties, they all got dressed in bright colors for the dreary occasion. Klaus’ viewing was today, and while there wouldn’t be anyone other than the siblings to attend, they all thought it was necessary. Grace and Pogo’s funeral had been held the day before, where the group spent the day mourning over their loss.

But they had given Klaus his own day. It was what he deserved. The siblings had decided to wear any other color than black because it’s what Klaus would have enjoyed. Probably. 

They had rushed both him and Vanya to the nearest hospital as soon as they could. 

Vanya had woken up not too long after his death, confused, and oblivious. She had no recollection of the day and had felt extremely guilty about everything that happened. She even went back onto her medication temporarily, until they could help her with her powers. 

Klaus wasn’t so lucky.

Diego tried his best not to blame her for Klaus’ death, he bit his tongue every time he walked by. It was hard, but he knew conflict was the last thing they needed right now.

Allison didn’t end up going home to LA quite yet, and really wanted to fly out Claire for the funeral, but unfortunately, that didn’t work out. Court orders were a bitch.

Five was really proud of Klaus, which didn’t happen quite often. While this wasn’t the exact outcome he had calculated, it wasn’t too surprising. The chances of them all dying weren’t exactly low, but Klaus? His was the lowest.

Then there was Luther, big ‘ol Number One. He looked at himself in the mirror as he had adjusted his pale pink tie. He had bought it just for this occasion. The viewing wasn’t scheduled for another half an hour, but Luther thought he should pay his respects early.

It was sad, seeing Klaus’ body lay so still and pale. His eyes were closed, and his hands rested at his sides. They had the option of cremation but had decided against it. It was a tough decision, as Vanya and Allison had wanted the body to be cremated, but Luther, Diego, and Five refused. 

Luther had blessed himself, before getting onto his knees carefully and holding his hands together.

“Uhhh, I really don’t know how I should start off? Hell, I don’t even know if you can hear me.” His voice sounded awkward, as he reached for his words. “You did such a good job. You saved the entire world. I didn’t know you had it in you. I’ll tell you one thing, you really did surprise us back there.”

Luther scratched the back of his neck and took a glance at his dead brother’s face. He looked peaceful, almost a little too peaceful. “You sacrificed yourself for us. For everything. You’re braver than any of us will ever be.”

The silence was awkward, maybe even deafening. Luther had so many things he wanted to tell Klaus. So many things that he had yet to come to terms with. Huffing, he concentrated on his hands. “I guess what I’m trying to say is that I’m sorry. I’m sorry for always being such an asshole. I’m sorry for never listening to you. I’m sorry for being such a terrible brother.”

“I had spent my entire life growing up to be Dad’s little soldier. I always used that as an excuse for my actions, but I don’t think I can anymore. I may have trauma, but I’m not the only one.” He paused. “We all have so many issues because Dad screwed us up so bad, and it took me 29 years to see that. He pinned us all against each other, gave us the stupid number ranking system. I was always Number One, which meant that whatever I did I had to be the best at. I’m not the right person to be leading you guys, and I see that now-”

“-And you were right. I had no right locking up Vanya. I thought it would be the right thing, that I was protecting everyone, but in reality, I made the entire situation worse. I was being like Dad, and I don’t think I can ever forgive myself for that. Whenever I’m near her, she flinches. She tries to hide it, but I can see. It hurts, to know I hurt my siblings because I never meant for that to happen.”

There were tears pouring down the sides of his face now. “Jesus, I don’t think I can cover everything that I wanna cover. I really did mess up a lot of shit.”

“I don’t remember a lot about the night at the rave. But I need to thank you for helping me, because I definitely would have been such an asshole if I were in your shoes. Also, about the whole Dad’s suicide thing, I should have believed you at first. I was just so wrapped up in my thoughts that I dismissed you. Then I accused you of still being on drugs, which was totally unfair. I really should know better by now instead of jumping to conclusions.”

Luther closed his eyes, his cheeks were now damp as he still cried. “Can I admit something?” His voice cracked a bit. “When we were kids, I was jealous of you sometimes. The only part I saw of you was that you got to do anything you wanted, while I was stuck riding out Dad’s commands. You got to sneak out and meet so many different people, why I was isolated. I resented you for being able to do that. It made me angry that we all had to listen, while you rebelled. Yet I never stopped myself to ask why. I never got to know you for you, I only had my perceptions of you.” 

Luther didn’t speak as he let out choked sobs. He stayed there, for a few moments longer. “I’m so sorry, Klaus. I didn’t deserve you, and I should have listened. I love you.” 

He took his time standing up, making his way over to the chairs that they had set up. His brother’s and sister’s slowly made their way into the room, no one daring to speak. Five handed Luther a tissue, which he gladly accepted.

They were all preparing to say their final goodbyes, before sharing some of their favorite memories.

____________

Klaus had woken up feeling dismembered from his body. He stood up and was surprised he managed to stand on his own. Blinking away the grogginess in his eyes, he was surprised that the scenery was different than expected. 

Instead of waking up to everything being black and white, it was almost if everything was amplified. If anything, colors were brightly inverted. If he didn’t know he was dead, this would have been the craziest high he had ever expected. 

It was kind of comforting to know he was now at peace. Well, somewhat at peace. There was no pressure lying on his shoulder anymore, he was free to do whatever he wanted,

He was stuck in what seemed to be a forest. It was quite different from ‘heaven’. He started pacing slowly, taking his time, and taking in the environment. The trees were a crazy dark blue color, and the leaves were red. The sky was a tinted orange, and it messed with his vision a bit.

“I’ve been waiting for you.” A voice said from behind him. It was different than God’s voice, it had a western accent to it. He turned around to see a cowboy, riding on a magnificent black horse that kept huffing. The man wore a large hat, along with a checkered shirt, jeans, and tassel boots.

“Ah, here comes the welcoming party,” Klaus said, smiling a bit. It was forced but made him feel a little better. “Where exactly am I?”

“You’re opposite from the little girl’s domain if you’re catching my drift, partner.” The cowboy replied.

Klaus raised an eyebrow. “So, I’m in hell?”

The cowboy shrugged. “That’s a word for it.”

“So what does that makes you the Devil?”

“I suppose it do. It all depends.” His western accent reminded him of the ones in the old-timey shows.

“Huh, I was kind of expecting you to look a little more like Tom Ellis if you know what I mean.” Klaus shifted. “So let me guess, the little girl upstairs doesn’t want me. Though, she had made it quite clear before, but I thought stopping the apocalypse would have bought me my golden ticket.”

The cowboy let out a low laugh. “I ain’t got the slightest clue why she don’t like you, boy. You a funny one. But she did give me a little message ‘ere. She’s booked up there right about now, you know how it be. Gettin’ those monthly quotas and such.” Klaus really didn’t know how it went, but he went along with it. 

Klaus was extremely confused about the entire situation. The scenery was starting to give him a headache and eye strain, which is not pleasant. 

“She’s really happy, said you beat her expectations, which is a bit surprising. You ain’t here to stay, if that what you’re worryin’ about.” He reassured.

“Wait, what do you mean? I thought I was dead?” 

“Oh, you are. You deader than my dear horse here. Lemme tell you somethin’, that’s pretty damn dead. But, you have a whole future planned out for you, and I ain’t gettin’ in the way of that. Might I say it’s quite a unique one, one I hadn’t ever seen before.”

His head was reeling at this point. He was literally having a conversation with the fucking Devil right now. What the fuck? This definitely wasn’t how he imagined Satan to look like, though God doesn’t look like what he pictured, either.

“Before you get going and all, She gave me a specific request for ya. There is someone waitin’ for you in that room right over there. I can assure you though, they ain’t got a place down here. Neither do you, now that I’m thinking ‘bout it. This is hopefully only temporary.”

“If it’s my Dad, I don’t wanna see him.”

“You better get goin’ boy, time is ticking.”

Klaus huffed, and as he turned around, there was a building towering right over him that wasn’t there earlier. He turned back around to see the cowboy and his horse were gone, disappeared out of thin air.

Taking in a deep breath, Klaus turned the doorknob and walked into what looked like a log cabin. 

He looked around, thankful that everything was colored normally. It reminded him somewhat of an old lady's home, with little things decorating various shelves and ornate furniture. The cabin was a lot smaller than he expected, as the outside had been humongous. It had a warm feel, it felt like home. He walked around to the kitchen, it smelled like food had just been cooked. Maybe lasagna or a casserole, something with pasta. 

“Hello? Is anyone home?” Klaus called out. No one answered. “Did that asshole really send me in here alone? Bet this is my own hell loop.” He mused.

“Baby?” A voice said from behind him. It was a beautiful voice, one that was ingrained in his memory. 

A smile crept on to his face. “Dave!” 

He turned around to see his strikingly handsome lover, very much looking alive. Klaus didn’t hesitate to run to him and throwing his arms around his lover. “Oh, Davey. I missed you so much! I don’t think you can comprehend it.”

Dave returned the hug, “Oh trust me, I think I have a pretty good idea. I’ve been waiting for you for over 50 years.” The smile was evident in his voice. “I never thought I’d see you again.”

“I-i tried to summon you! I got totally clean, went cold turkey so I could try.” Klaus explained, losing his grip. “I didn’t have much time, you know that apocalypse I told you about?” 

Dave nodded and ran his fingers through Klaus’ hair. “Yeah, I do. What about it?”

Klaus took in the feeling of Dave being there, he could smell his cologne and desperately wanted to bathe in it. “I stopped it. I tried my best and I actually stopped it.” 

“Oh, hun. I’m so proud of you.” Dave said. “God, I wanted so long to hold you.”

Klaus leaned his head into his shoulder. “Everything has just got so complicated. Whenever I close my eyes I see you lying on that battlefield, blood pouring out of your chest. It just about kills me every time.” 

“You’re so strong, you know that?” Klaus had tears coming out of his eyes now. “Hey, look at me. Klaus look at me.” 

Klaus obeyed and looked at Dave. Dave brought his hand up and whipped away Klaus’ tears. The gesture made him cry even harder. Dave kept his hand there and gave him a sad smile.

“We don’t have much longer together,” Dave said, looking down a bit. “But I want you to know when it is your time, I’ll be here with open arms, welcoming you to the afterlife.” 

“But, I don’t wanna leave!” Klaus whined. “The only place I belong to is right here! With you!”

Dave shook his head. “Klaus, you have your entire life ahead of you. The one thing I ask of you is to try and move on. Don’t spend every day mourning me. I will always be with you, right here.” He pointed at Klaus’ heart.

Klaus hugged him again, holding on tight. “I love you so much.”

“I love you more, baby.”

Klaus felt a strong pull on his body, and he tried to latch onto Dave for as long as he could before returning to the land of the living.

____________

The siblings had gone in number order, Luther spoke again, not going nearly as deep as his alone time with Klaus. He recalled some of their memories as a child, trying to smile through the pain. Diego talked about the time they used to spend talking about mindless things. Allison brought up how they would paint their nails and gossip about boys together as teenagers. Five shared the MeriTech story with everyone. Vanya brought up how they bonded over different types of music.

Everyone was crying, even Five, whose facade cracked. Diego was the one who was letting out heaving sobs, crying over his brother's body. Vanya didn’t talk much, avoiding her siblings’ eyes. Allison was distraught as well, going through packs and packs of tissues.

The siblings all stood around the casket, giving Klaus one last look before the burial. 

A moment passed, and then two. They were waiting for the right time, they weren’t ready to let go. Even Ben was there, though unseen and unheard, standing right next to Klaus’ body.

Diego had reached up getting ready to shut the coffin, his eyes were red and puffy. “I love you, bro.”

What the group was not expecting was Klaus to bound upright while taking in a big gasp of air. All of the siblings jumped back, cursing loudly. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, motherfucker!” Klaus grumbles, his voice coming out as a whisper. He brought his hands up to his face, his bones cracking as he did so.

“Klaus? What the hell?” Five asked.

Diego’s eyebrows furrowed, “Y-y-you were d-dead.” His stutter came back, his words coming out slowly.

“I thought so, too.” Klaus croaked. “That happens sometimes.”

Luther’s look was dubious, as he ran over to hug his brother sitting up in the coffin.

“Watch it, big guy, I don’t feel so good.” Luther backed off, “Someone get me some water and a bucket I don’t feel so good.” 

Both Vanya and Allison scurried off, and sweat collected on his brow. Ben was shocked but gave a small smile. “I’m glad you're back.”

Klaus nodded in response, attempting to get out of the coffin but almost falling on the floor. Luther picked him up and carried him over to a chair.

“Y-you were c-c-clinically dead! The hospital d-d-deemed you dead!” Diego ranted. 

Five sighed, “I guess that proves my previous hypothesis of you being able to come back to life.”

“Wait, Five. You knew about this?” Luther asked. 

Shrugging, Five nodded. “In a way, I suppose I did.” 

“I’m just glad that you didn’t decide to cremate me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking around to the end!! I tried my best at descriptions and the western accent, and I couldn't help myself from adding Dave. Funfact: this was nowhere close to the original ending of this story before I rewrote it. Please leave some feedback, I have some more ideas in mind for new tua fics, but if y'all have any request, don't hesitate :)


End file.
